Angel Of Darkness
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: A case brings the team to Seattle. The body count is high and evidence is low and one brief separation from the team changes Spencer's life forever. Suddenly Spencer is involved in a war that he wants nothing to do with, he catches the eyes of the wrong people and the life of his friends is put on the line. Allies are found in the oddest place and survival might not be an option


**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Criminal Minds/Twilight Saga or their characters!_

**SUMMARY:**_ A case brings the team to Seattle. The body count is high and evidence is low and one brief separation from the team changes Spencer's life forever. Suddenly Spencer is involved in a war that he wants nothing to do with, he catches the eyes of the wrong people and the life of his friends is put on the line._

_Allies are found in the oddest place and survival might not be an option._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ This is a request for my flower Blufirewing! I hope you like it sweets! Anywho I'm declaring slightly AU to cover my butt. I'm having so much fun writing this and I intended to do this cross eventually, but here it is earlier than expected. Enjoy my sweets! :D_

_Later my doves!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_Xxxx_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER ONE:<span>_**

**Out of Our Depth:**

Derek's heart raced, the snap of a twig breaking beneath his foot. He must've been freaked because he was quite sure he levitated a foot off the ground. Snapping this way and that, gun raised, he wiped blood from his temple and hoped to God the team would get here quick. A sound to his left side had Derek spinning around and his torch lit up the area, casting a dusty glow over a form he hadn't seen in days. Spencer Reid stood in a graceful crouch upon a fallen log. His arms were lazily draped over his jean covered thighs and hair that had been brown only a few days previous had somehow been turned a frosted white. His skin, which was usually a creamy shade, was faded to a horribly death like pallor and the boy was so still he could almost be mistook for a statue.

"R-Reid," Could Derek have sounded anymore afraid? The boy never so much as twitched, only his eyes followed him and it was when a cloud shifted, a spear of moonlight dancing over the green that Derek copped something he hadn't before with his torch light.

Spencer's eyes, gone were the familiar honey orbs, so soft and bright. In their place was brilliant blood red orbs, glowing with a hunger that bordered on feral and when the boy finally smiled Derek's heart stopped. Never in all the years had he known Spencer had such a feeling washed over him.

Derek Morgan was utterly terrified.

* * *

><p><p>

_Two Weeks Earlier..._

"Okay my favourite crime fighters," Garcia exclaimed in her usually bubbly fashion, "It would appear Seattle has a serial killer on the loose." Moving through the group she handed out iPads and a single paper file before turning to the monitor and bringing everything up on screen. "This has left Seattle in turmoil. We have in the last few months a body count of forty people. They were completely drained of blood and in some cases completely torn apart. On top of that, Seattle has twenty-two missing, kids and adults who disappeared around the same time of the first murders."

"That's too much of a coincidence not to be connected," Spencer said flipping through the file his eyes narrowed into a frown, "why on Earth are they only calling us in now? Forty dead bodies is not something you can ignore."

"They had detectives on the case day and night, but I guess they finally swallowed their pride and called us in. The latest missing is sixteen year old Bree Tanner," a picture of a timid young girl appeared on screen, "her father reported her missing. He's being questioned himself since he's not the nicest of parental figures. Apparently his wife's remains were found a few days after he filed the report in Nevada. He's been held for both, but the Detective heading the case in Seattle believes he had nothing to do with Bree disappearing."

"These bodies are destroyed with bite marks," Kate pointed out flicking through the pictures, "they're human looking according to the Coroner."

"And all different sizes," Spencer added, "we're looking at a pack." Spencer could hardly believe what he was looking at. The victims ranged from children to adults and those that were left intact looked as if several different people had chewed them raw. They had seen something similar, but that had been done by one crazed woman—under the influence of a crazed man—and using a sharp implement. This, well if Spencer hadn't already read the report, he would've suggested it was a wild animal or animals of some sort.

"There's no organization in these kills," Rossi said with a shake of his head, "We have a child killed not far from his house, a dog walker the same night while walking through the park near her home, an elderly woman while getting her cat from the back yard. They've no type, no preferences. There's no sexual component. It's just like wolves on a feeding frenzy!"

"Each victim died from blood loss," Spencer continued, "they were completely drained, but even a group of humans couldn't do that and certainly not in the seconds it took to kill them!"

"I'm with pretty boy on this one," Morgan said scowling, "it doesn't make sense."

"Well, we can worry about that when we get there." Hotch stood gathering up his things, "Wheels up in twenty."

Pushing papers back into order, Spencer followed the others from the conference room. He caught up with them in the elevator, already lost in theories. Morgan shook his head in amusement and took up the job of steering Spencer. Left to his own devices, heaven knows where the boy would end up. Spencer trusted his friends to get him to his destination, something he expressed by simply not asking how he got wherever they were going. Riley Biers had been missing the longest. He had been missing over a year and he was originally from Forks. That jogged a memory. "The boy, Riley Biers, he's the first to go missing and was originally from Forks. The police there have their own investigation underway."

Morgan nudged him into the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's side. He didn't speak until they were pulling out behind Hotch, "Something that is the norm youngster. Is it significant?"

"There was a case in Forks months before Riley went missing. Victims were cropping up all drained of blood with similar bite marks." Spencer rooted for his cell. "No one was ever caught for it, and the killings just abruptly stopped."

"Or," Kate said from the backseat, "The killer slash killers moved their hunting ground to Seattle."

"I'll get Garcia to email over the information. We may have to send someone out there. Seattle didn't even need to call us in; it's now a federal case if these cases are connected."

"How much of your gut is saying this is the same killers?" Morgan asked.

"All of it," Spencer answered confidently.

Too bad his confidence wouldn't last, not when a threat they never even dreamt of crossed their paths.

* * *

><p><p>

Detective Lora Reeves met them once they landed in Seattle. It was three am; three hours behind Quantico and the Detective didn't look exactly farm fresh. In fact she bordered on collapse. Of course forty bodies at your feet with twenty-two missing would do that to you. She was a rather young woman, not much older than Spencer, with cropped black hair, light gold skin and eyes that were a brilliant pale blue. Laugh lines indicated she was prone to smiling a lot, but nothing had her smiling now.

"Agent Hotchner," Reeves greeted brusquely, "thank you for coming out so quick."

Hotch shook her hand with a brisk nod, "happy to help. This is my team, Agents Derek Morgan, Kate Callahan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi and Doctor Spencer Reid. Where are we at on this?"

"I'm sad to say, up on the body count. Two more were found in the last thirty minutes." The team briefly stalled and a mixture of emotions flitted over their faces, "A young teenage couple." Reeves continued. "Both sixteen, found not far from their homes, they live on the same block, hell my kid sister goes—went to school with them!"

There was fury there. She was pissed off and the BAU team couldn't blame her. Bodies were cropping up faster than they could build a case. In all their years, none of the team, not even Rossi had seen such—well—massacre. The station was pretty much dead when the team arrived. They were on the graveyard shift, with the odd Officer manning their posts. Noticing their confusion, Reeves shrugged one slim shoulder.

"I sent my boys home. I didn't bother calling them back when I knew you were coming." She reached for the nearby coffee pot. "I didn't see the point."

Hopelessness had settled around Reeves, it had probably cemented itself quite some time ago. Hotch didn't bother pointing out if they had been called in, it may have ended quite some time ago. They were given a room, murder boards and anything they required. Spencer got to work on a geographical profile and JJ put up photos of their victims. It required three boards and wasn't that just a kick to the stomach? Phone ringing Spencer rooted it from his pocket without taking his eyes off his board, "Reid."

_"_Bonjour _One-Eight-Seven, I got those files you were looking for. But here's the thing, those killings were ruled as a wild animal...in fact the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, put it down as a pack of wolves. Is it a possibility that this was just a big coincidence?"_

"We could call it that, but no Garcia, something doesn't add up. It wasn't an animal that killed those people in Forks. The attacks are too similar to the Seattle killings and it's clearly a pack. What pack of animals could be lose in Seattle?"

_"Point taken,"_ Garcia's fingers could be heard across the line snapping away at her keyboard, _"I've sent the files to Morgan. The wolves were apparently seen by Chief Swan's own daughter, Isabella Swan."_

"We'll look into it, thanks Garcia."

_"No problem boy wonder, Garcia out!"_

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Spencer returned his attention to the board in front of him and as rarely done by the genius, he prayed for a miracle.

* * *

><p>\<p>

. .*::*::*::*. .

/

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington:<em>

It had just turned eight am when Rossi and Callahan pulled into the parking lot of Forks police station. The town was quiet for the early hour; accept for kids on their way to school. Climbing from the SUV, Kate looked up at the cloud covered sky and shook her head, "how does anyone live in a place that's constantly dreary."

"You get used to it."

Startled, Kate turned to see Chief Swan climb from his police issue. He was a young enough man, with dark hair and a moustache. His face was haggard in a way that only those who hunted monsters knew about and he carried himself with confidence and just a slight air of distrust. Chief Swan clearly didn't want them there.

"Thanks for seeing us Chief Swan." Rossi greeted. "I am Agent David Rossi and this is Agent Kate Callahan."

"Pleasure, listen I don't know how much help I'm gonna be. Those deaths were an animal attack." He sighed heavily. "Listen, I know about the murders in Seattle. We've our own local gone missing with the others, but I can't see how the two are connected."

"Let's just say it is," Rossi told him, "and go from there. It can't hurt just to change our theories a little."

In other words, Charlie didn't have a say in the matter. With a heavy sigh he led the Agents inside. The small station was busy at work. Phones rang; people were helped with small things and leading Rossi and Kate back to his office Charlie gestured toward the pot in the corner, where one of his officers had already prepared a pot, "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Rossi thanked him taking a seat in one of Chief Swan's visitor chairs. He had barely settled when his phone rang. MORGAN flashed up on screen. Apologising he stepped from the room, "Hey Morgan, got anything for me?"

_"I just got a call from Garcia. Not only were there hikers killed before Riley went missing, but even before that a Waylon Forge was murdered in exactly the same way and get this. Chief Swan's daughter was admitted to hospital not long after, from an accident in Phoenix. According to the medical report she fell down a flight of stairs and through a pane of glass."_ Morgan sighed heavily, the sound filled with frustration. _"I don't know Rossi; none of this makes any sense."_

"What was the final report on Waylon's death?"

_"Animal attack, although they were looking for a person to begin with."_

"If you ask me, the animal attack was a neat little answer. I don't think they know _what_ happened." Irked Rossi dragged a hand through his dark hair. "We need to piece this together as if we're the first eyes on this case. Take the reports, dissect them and make our own conclusions. Something isn't right about this whole thing and that kid Isabella Swan is involved somehow."

_"How do you plan to proceed?"_

"Aggressively, we have forty-two murders, forty-nine if you include the ones from Forks. There are twenty-two people missing, we don't have room for finesse."

_"Agreed,"_ Morgan replied, _"Alright, get back to it. We'll be in touch."_

Slipping his cell back into his pocket, Rossi stepped back into the room. He was amused to see Kate had already gotten to the point and Charlie looked rather on edge.

"Chief Swan," Rossi began without preamble, "you're daughter was the one who identified the wolves? We'd like to talk to her."

"Bella's got nothing to do with this." Charlie snapped angrily. "You are _not_ dragging my eighteen year old daughter into this."

"As a witness she has to be questioned, you know that." Rossi pointed out. "Now you can bring her here, or we can pop to her school and question her there."

Cornered, pissed off, caught between duties and protecting his teenage daughter, Charlie angrily snatched up his phone and stabbed in a number to Bella's school, fury locked in every muscle.

* * *

><p>\<p>

. .*::*::*::*. .

/

* * *

><p>Spencer was sure if his head slipped anymore he would face plant it on the hard oak desk. Hours had past, almost a full day and they had nothing. Kate and Rossi had returned from Forks pretty disgruntled, and nothing to show for it accept heavy suspicion. Head slipping again, Morgan chuckled once he noticed, the sound jerking Spencer awake, "I'm up."<p>

"Sure you are pretty boy," Morgan teased with a shake of his head, "you are in dire need of coffee kid."

"Tell me about it, but I'm afraid to go near the oil they have here."

Reeves who had overheard let out a bark of laughter, smiling when Spencer looked at her apologetically, "I can't blame you Doctor Reid. Budget cuts are a bitch. There is a Starbucks just two blocks away though."

"Excellent, I'm doing a coffee run. I'm functioning on air at this stage." Morgan made a move to get up and Spencer waved him away. "Relax Morgan; I can handle a walk to Starbucks alone."

Morgan raised a brow, "there's a group of killers on the loose kid, with a preference to hunt at night."

"I am fully aware Morgan, I'll be fine. Don't coddle me."

Morgan raised his hands in defeat and sat back watching while Spencer pulled on his jacket and grabbed his satchel. His defensiveness didn't last very long; he just hated being treated as if he were less than the others. He knew Morgan didn't mean it that way, but nor would Morgan have even thought of going if it were Rossi or Hotch.

The evening was cool, the streets not as busy they could've been. Turning left Spencer swiftly made his way away from the station. He had barely gone a full block when a sound drew his attention. It was someone in distress. Turning Spencer's hazel eyes darted over the wide mouth of a dreary alley and in the corner was—Bree Tanner!

"Oh my God," darting forward Spencer fell to a crouch searching for any injury on the trembling girl, "Bree, Bree Tanner? My name is Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI and we've been looking for you."

Bree whimpered and shook her head, "G-Go away!"

"Easy, easy," Spencer placated calmly reaching for his cell and dialling Morgan's number, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, but I'm going to hurt _you_."

Spencer twisted around violently, his eyes just barely falling on the face of one of their missing victims, Riley Bier's. A malicious smile, a flash of movement and pain exploding, searing a path from his wrist outward, Spencer screamed.


End file.
